Take my hand Accept your Destiny
by Riku of Darkness
Summary: And I've gone insane... But anyways, I have decided to challenge myself into going where no sensible soul dare tread. Wait...sensible....what means this? Peh! Just follow me... We now come with Cloud! Uhh, sir...please do not feed the schizo mage...
1. Getting Started

I'm not dead! XD Psychotic...but not dead.

I know my readers are going to shoot me for this, but I'm posting some random stuff to tide people over until my real crap starts to arrive.

Anyways, you're probably curious about this particular collaboration of junk (and if you're not, why are you here? Riku threatened you? Well, too bad for you then). Anyway, I received some challenges by a moderator on a roleplay site that I reside in. And since they were deemed readable there, I figured you guys wouldn't mind reading. -Cricket noises- Or not...

This collaboration of insanity now comes with its own personal sig! (Banner type piccie). An unexplainable thanks goes out to one of my favourite writers on this site for not only her flooring talents of creation, but her generous and heart-warming nature (despite her rampaging urge to kill things...heh...heh...). It would mean a lot to me if everyone who reads these stories would go and check this sig out and give some feedback in a review on what you think of it. Because of this website's ineptness when it comes to 'Document text', the website may not register nicely in print. I have done the best I can with this bleh program, so if you have problems, don't hesitate to e-mail me about it.

Go to: **http (colon)/(slash) www (dot) freewebs (dot) com/rhianlafaye/sigs2 (dot) htm** Please respect Zanisha's wishes when it comes to her website and usage of her pictures.

* * *

Length: I don't give a damn.  
Characters: The Trinity's parents.  
Challenge: Some kind of reaction from them on the whole KH thing, having found out second-hand.

* * *

In whatever narrative you choose, write a reflection on Cloud's thoughts after receiving Hades' offer. He's just accepted to kill Hercules in order to have the darkness help him. Tell why his heart chose such a challenge and what his memories pertain. 1000 words max and must include the words: forgotten, lost, smile, fading.

* * *

Length: 2000 words max.  
Character: Kairi  
Prompt: Kairi has lost her heart to the darkness, and she is lost and afraid, and she fears she will never find the light, until she realizes her heart is not lost, but being kept safe by someone very close to her (cough) Sora (cough). Write a first-person (if possible) narrative of Kairi's experiences and how she regains her sense of security and her light. Finish with her regaining her heart in Hollow Bastion and bringing Sora back from the darkness.  
Words that must be included: lost, falling, depth, light, savior.

* * *

Write a short story about either meeting a dragon, your favourite dream or a dare you have done or will do...  
300 words max

* * *

My Ansem monologue was not an official challenge, but I did write it for a role-play I was enlisted in. (It sadly is no longer in existence).

* * *

You have been challenged! Let's see what you've got.

Length: 1000 words or less.

Character: Sora

Prompt: Sora is 5 years old, and wants to make his first journey to the islands across from his home. Create a one character story (means that you do not include anyone but Sora) that can be in any tense of what Sora would do.

Must include these words: Banana, tree, fire, and buttmunch.

Extra Challenge (optional): Make another one-shot for Kairi as well, 1000 words or less.

* * *

Note to all readers: If you wish for me to attempt a challenge of similar restrictions (Word count), then post them in your reviews. I will only really have time for challenges of 1000-2000 words or less, so please consider that. If you want it to be a multiple character scene, that's fine. But just remember how that might screw with the word count. 

Secondary Note: For those who challenge me, be forewarned. I will not do Shounen-ai or Shoujo-ai of any kind (No threesomes, foursomes etc. either). If there is a pairing for Riku, it can only be with a character outside of Kingdom Hearts, and that can include original characters (Just leave details). Those are my rules.


	2. The Day of Destiny

Hehe... My first challenge. When I was issued this challenge by the Roleplay administrator, the plot came to me automatically (which is amazing considering I have no talent when it comes to writing about Sora). My brother provided the lovely little...erm... 'insult' located at the bottom (the word had to be used somehow -sweatdrop-) I was actually impressed by this challenge's turnout, so I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, and a note to my editor... -Playful glare directed at DW- I know childly isn't a word. 'Childish' is, but I felt it sounded more like 'immature', which was not the effect I wanted.

**Dedications:** Well, there's only one person I know who loves Sora over everything else in the game and she hasn't failed in reviewing any of my junk writing yet, so I dedicate this cute little challenge to **_Blowing Kisses._** I'm not going to deny that I love having this girl as one of my reviewers and hope that this challenge makes her laugh.

Oh, and if you don't believe me, the challenge is under 1000 words. Check if you want...

* * *

**The Day of "Destiny"**

-Brrrrraaaaghhh- The small hand of an excited boy quickly silenced the obnoxious wake-up alarm; well, it really didn't accomplish its job since the child wasn't really sleeping to begin with. He wasn't exactly an early riser; heck, sometimes noon was a struggle for the consistently active kid… But then… today was a special day…

The energetic youth? Sora, aka, the tan warrior of the Islands. Why was today of all days special?

'_All right… This is it! Riku and I are going to meet and conquer the unknown Island of Destiny! Maybe I'll finally beat him in a match…heh…heh… Then I'll be the King of Destiny!_' In a not so graceful motion, the "king" dethroned himself, entangling himself in the sheets and landing on the floor with a thud. He innocently cursed into the fabric since he didn't want his mother to wake up… After all, this was a secret outing…

After a heated struggle to un-ensnare himself, the young fighter dove for his prepared clothes, accessories and whatever other crap the hyper little warrior needed for his long awaited visit to the special Island about a 5 minute boat ride away. He and Riku had been planning this for a week now, and though it was completely out of character for Sora to be organized, especially at the age of five, he unconsciously set aside his personal flaws and stumbled around getting ready. Pajamas flew every which way while favourite garments took their place. Bright sapphire orbs catching his spirited countenance in the mirror, Sora quickly ran a toothed something of other through his bed-strewn hair, though it didn't affect the bizarre spikyness the brunette strands held.

'_We'll have competitions, and races, and campfires, and the best adventures ever! Dragons and demons and all kinds of that mystical malarkey that Riku's always spoutin' about. Malarky? When did I learn a stupid word like that? Riku's rubbin' off on me…_' Finally finishing with a stubborn left shoe, Sora leapt over his bed, bouncing twice to clear the mattress, grabbed his favourite wooden sword and beelined for the window. Taking 'Murphy's Law' into account, a term Riku had taught him recently, Sora blatantly decided that going out the door was risky. Instead… he claimed the tree in front of his bedroom window would be the perfect exit.

Determination set into his spirited visage, Sora opened the window very carefully and gently eased himself onto the closest branch of the palm. Shuffling over to the trunk, Sora glanced back, a dopey grin pasting over his innocent face. His mom would kill him if she caught the sight of the tempest status his room was in, but it would be worth it later.

'_Ow! Huh…_' Glancing upwards, Sora located the reason for his sudden shot to the head. The trees about Sora's window were mostly banana bearers. Taller than his escape route, the delectable fruit hung tauntingly over his head and as a gift of luck, or misfortune, whichever you desire, one happened to come loose and pay his skull a visit. Landing conveniently on his lap, Sora grabbed the fruit and descended as delicately as the enthusiastic child could possibly muster.

-

As he trotted to where his boat was docked, Sora munched eagerly on the banana he had comically obtained as hundreds of childly thoughts danced gleefully in his mind. Sora was a child of adventure, usually focused on the now as opposed to the later. He was never truly bored since he could make anything into a game; one of his more loveable traits. And this new exploration would be like heaven for him; a whole uncharted Island to roam, explore and simply enjoy. But as fate would have it, the poor tan warrior would be deprived of his enjoyment…at least for today…

A look of pure shock and disbelief washed over the poor boy's countenance as he saw that the rope to his boat completely severed. His only mode of transportation was probably at the world's edge by now. It's not that the boat couldn't be rebuilt or replaced, but at the moment, it was the only thing that kept his from his "Destiny".

Though he was only five, he already knew what happened. He had beaten Tidus senseless in their latest tournament held at his home base; a site Tidus and Wakka had cleared out personally for a home-team advantage. So, this was probably his idea of amusing revenge, depriving the adventure child of his long-awaited journey. But rather than get angry, which was something Sora rarely did anyways, the tan warrior attempted to mimic one of Riku's smirks and cursed as strongly as his five year-old knowledge would permit.

"You would, you buttmunch…" He flopped down on the deck and gazed over at his Island, floating there, almost mocking him. He sighed contentedly, knowing all he could do was wait until Riku figured out that he was stranded and came to get him. The upside? It would give him plenty of time to plot revenge on Tidus…


	3. The Trinity of Destiny

The Optional Challenge, but still I attempted it. Again, my 'talent' when it comes to any character that's not Riku is seriously lacking, so I'm pretty impressed this challenge came out the way it did. I wrote this one on the spur of the moment, the plot forming as my pen moved. Quite eerie really...

I realize the descriptions of Kairi are more detailed than that of the other two, however, I was not allowed to have any one else say anything (challenge restriction), and was also worried it might get tedious if I just described the both of them without any words being spoken. I like describing while things are happening when I can. Oh...I think 'Tan Warrior' is Amanda's, so I hope she doesn't mind my using the term... -Sora grin-

No dedications I'm afraid. As far as I know, no one who reviews for me prefers Kairi (I apologize if that's incorrect). If you like this challenge and wish that it be dedicated to you, please indicate so in your review and I'll re-post it.

* * *

**The Trinity of Destiny**

"_Do you remember any family? Friends?"_

"_What about the last thing you were doing?"_

"_Some element of your previous location?" _

"_A name…? Any person or place…? Something…?"_

"_Anything…?"_

The young girl sighed as a literal hundred questions reverberated about her hazy mind. Her answer to every single one, except for her name, which was only obtained by an engraving on her bracelet, was pure silence. No…she couldn't recall one thing about herself, her mind a simple white fog; not destructive, but unwittingly inhibitive. Everyone had left already, but the questions were the lingering type.

She was definitely a beautiful child. Short, though flowing, maroon hair; the shade almost a dark coppery type colour. It hung innocently, framing her angelic countenance. Her skin was a gorgeous peach complexion, making her adorable face glow. Though her lips were slightly depressed because of her lack of memories, they were still very pretty; like a velvety pink rose petal. But her most stunning feature was her stunning ultramarine eyes, the colour having an almost violet tone in the light. If she were happy or excited, they would practically absorb the surrounding light and glimmer passionately. A white tanktop, lavender skirt, golden pendant and two metallic bracelets, this was the 'mystery girl', as the mayor had termed her.

Not 24 hours prior, this girl had literally fallen from the heavens and washed up on the shores of the mayor's estate. Currently, she sat by herself in one of his spare rooms; a very lonely room for such a young girl.

She sighed again and walked aimlessly about the room, trying to amuse herself somehow. Secretly, she hoped that something would strike up some sort of memory…no matter what the quality or quantity…

A few books upon many shelves…a bed…vanity table and lamp…a clock… The small timekeeper caught her attention though; it was in the shape of a star, yet, what looked like a single leaf lay on two of its points. Oh well, she decided, a clock's a clock…

**3:07**… As her plush lips whispered the time, her knowledge of societal things unaffected, an excited thought fired through her heart. Seven! I'm seven years old! But as quickly as her happiness had come, it faded harshly.

'…_But what good is an age if my birthday is lost…?_' Another sigh left her lips as disappointment settled in her heart once again. She wasn't sad though; just disappointed.

Sunlight began to pour into her room via the large window on the left side of the area. A pretty smile crept back onto her lips as it meant the clouds were clearing away, the warm, happy sun coming back. She moved towards the window and crawled onto the seat beneath it. Kneeling on the bench, she gazed lovingly at the gorgeous Island scenery around her. She may not remember a single shred of where she had been, but somehow, she knew she was going to love where she was now.

The sound of the room door opening scared her a little, being so entranced by the transcendent Island, but the result, she would find, would be so worth it.

Two boys about her newly determined age entered, each really excited to be there. One had shoulder-length silver hair and aquamarine eyes where as his friend sported spiky tan hair and sapphire eyes. Slowly, she slipped off the seat as they approached her, both with unique smiles just for her. Two hands extended and treasured names followed… Riku… Sora…

Silver Paladin…Tan Warrior…

"Hi…I'm Kairi…"


	4. Dark Destiny

Hmmm... 3 reviews... 3 more than I thought I would get... -**_Nervous laughter_**-

Nah...I'm kidding...I knew my loyal reviewers, no matter the number would come through for me. Well...at least 3 of you did...

This...erm...bizarre conversation like monologue came to me randonly when I was trying to write something for my role as Ansem on a KH roleplay. And though the RP has been shut down... I refused to throw the story into a pending file. It's not big enough to be a one-shot (one of my one-shots anyway), so I thought I'd post it as one of my fave pieces in this collaboration of stories. Truthfully, I'm very, very happy with the way this piece came out. For a while, I focused on enjoying the humour, but as I read it again, I really feel like I was able to become Ansem... -**_Shivers_**- Oh God... That's creepy.

He is indeed debating with himself (cough) Schizo (cough). Anything within -...- is an internal voice and dialogue without is Ansem speaking outloud. I want to hear some thoughts on who (orwhat)exactly you think the other voice is... I know the answer, but I want some opinions...

**Dedications:** You know...I've been trying to do this for every story I write now, and I try to dedicate certain works accordingly. But this struck me the other day and I started to cry. I can't remember the last time I dedicated something or even thanked a very special reviewer for all the support she's given me. So, I deeply apologise for my damning ignorance and dedicate this piece to **_Astaldotholwen_**. Thanks my Riku rival.

**

* * *

****Dark Destiny…**

…_**Knowledge is power…**_

I am a sage; it is my duty…No! My scripted prerogative in life to pursue the vast expanse of knowledge that exists!

-_But how can you expect to learn all that there is to know? Nobody can possibly know everything_-

Peh! How pessimistic… What kind of pathetic talk is that? It is my life… it is what my very entity exists for…to learn what others cannot, and if pieces are always missing from at least one person, then I can know everything because I'll know what he or she does not!

-_Pure ludicrous. You think you can simply absorb the information out of thin air? It's not that easily attained_-

Don't be stupid. I don't have a Castle packed with books so that the little dust mites have a cute resting place. Every little detail within this cerebrum is contained in this Bastion!

-_Then what's the big ruckus about? You have more bloody information than you know what to do with_-

If you don't keep your irritating little mouth shut, I'll know exactly what to do with it…

-_Was that a threat?_-

Are you always this sharp or am I just having a good day?

-_I'm not the one arguing with himself_-

Hmm…touché… I'll really miss your satisfying attempt at wit.

-_Why must you do this? Isn't the knowledge of this place enough?_-

You mean the backwash slit on the proverbial scale of utmost wisdom? Please… Don't insult me with this pathetic excuse for intelligence. A castle and some ignorant tenants… Wow!

-_Always a ray of sunshine, aren't you?_-

Shut up! You know damn well I can't know everything if one world is left unchecked.

-_You're mad! Other now…_-

You saw the meteor show burst from that door… You heard the helium-spewing mouse… My knowledge of this place is barely worth spit compared to the information wanting out there for me!

-_You're insane!_-

Glad to know you think so highly of me. It will make it that much harder on me knowing you actually cared.

-_Be serious. Have you not thought of the consequences? You are a sage; you're supposed to consider all sides!_-

Hmmm… Accept a perfectly good offer to lead my existence to completion or stay on an utterly mundane world that's only importance is that it contains an old library of books… How will I ever choose?

-_Getting senile in your old age? I asked you about the consequences!_-

What consequences? I'm bettering myself and my knowledge to serve those who seek my advice. I can't help them without an answer, now can I?

-_Just like the Heartless, right? The knowledge of their existence served your people **so** well…_-

A few sacrifices are to be expected if you were to hope to achieve a proficient future…

-_Define 'a few'…_-

Don't be so negative… With all that I will know, including my research now, millions can be saved.

-_How! These creatures are unbeatable!_-

I said "can", not will. I can only attain the final answer by accepting this offer.

-_You can't prove that!_-

You can't **_disprove_** it. And you can argue with me until you disappear like you're meant to, but the knowledge will not be obtained if I remain here.

-_Have you thought about what will happen to yourself?_-

A little hypocritical, aren't you? What happened to the rule of putting others before thyself?

-_Don't patronize me. Think! A person has a mind, a body, a heart and a spirit for a reason. I don't think it's in one's best interest to separate them!_-

You forget that I'm not "one". I am Ansem, sage of Hollow Bastion who must do what it takes to acquire all knowledge in existence.

-_You're not even listening…_-

I know it's risky, but I can't help people with my current status. This door is the answer…it will lead me to the 'power' I seek.

-_You can't help people if you're dead either! It was the Heartless who located that door. Does that not set off some kind of warning in your obsessed skull?_-

If I had discovered that door on my own, the argument wouldn't exist. The worlds are connected now, and I intend to make good use of that since it can't be fixed without answers.

-_Have you even considered what will happen if the darkness consumes you! You're casting off any kind of barrier for a ticket to death!_-

If that's what it takes…

-_You ignorant fool!_-

I suppose I am that… But I shall strip away such a burdening title, cast off my weaknesses! My body is inadequate for the path I have chosen, and I will not allow such a pitiful flaw to hold me back from what I am destined to attain—to be!

-_And if you die?_-

An unfortunate turn of events. But something tells me that's a worry I need not concern myself with.

-_Again, does that not imply an irrational decision on your part?_-

Some of the greatest discoveries were because of complete randomness and irrationality. Any last comments before I embrace my destiny?

-_Ansem, please… You know this is dangerous, foolish and pertains the chilling aura of death and corruption. You've already seen the destructive insanity of the darkness, especially its shadowy spawns of bloodlust. Is any quantity of perhaps useless information honestly worth this chance of eternal Hell?_-

In a word, yes. I call it prerogative, but this is something that I must do to complete myself. You'll probably think of me as selfish, ignorant and a typical, stereotypical villain that plagues so many stories, but I want power. I want to have strength beyond no other, and I want everyone, not just in this world, everyone in existence to know of my, dare I claim, god-like strength of mind. I will attain the respect I desire and will be the one to lead this universe into a yearned entity. I will rid myself of my body and go on this journey to perfection. I will learn about the worlds, the inhabitants of such places. I will study the hearts of all creatures, as well as those of the worlds and discover everything about the ones who lack thereof. I will find this "Keyblade" and the seven scripted princesses that will reveal the door to the utmost knowledge. The darkness holds all the answers to those questions; the 'balloon-in-the-wind questions that eat at me like acid. If I must be stained with evil from these shadows, then so be it. I aim to be the best in existence and fate be damned if I let fear deny me that. It holds wisdom untold and I intend to revel in it all…

…For knowledge is power…

…_**And I will be the most powerful of them all…**_


	5. Destiny's Fading Hope

Yes...I'm back... With even more obsessiveness than ever! Mwahahahahahaha! -_**Choke**_- Dammit...

Okay, this challenge was not actually given to me...no directly anyways. The author, **_Zeronix_**, told me about a contest that was being held in her home town (Details out front). Though I wasn't eligible to compete (there also being an age restriction), I decided to write two of the challenges given. The dream one, is posted here, as I was able to make it KH worthy (Not that I had to try). If you want to read my dragon one, just tell me in your review. (FYI to **_xAkix_**, the dragon one was inspired by your writing talents.XD Riku had a fit over it... xP)

Oh, the original title was just "Fading Hope", but I decided on a random quirk to try and make all the titles pertain a form of the word "Destiny" in them. It may not work...or I may surprise my freakish self... We shall see... Be sure to yell at me if it gets stupid...

When I wrote this challenge, it was the creepiest thing. I wrote it, without changing anything, checked the word count and landed 300 words exactly. How I managed is freaking beyond me...but it was so cool. Oh, and please don't call the authorities on my obsessiveness; Riku does possess my dreams, but it's all innocent stuff! -**_Shifty eyes_**-

**Dedications:** Originally, I was going to solely dedicate this one to all my Riku lovers (innocent term) out there. But I received a review from someone I don't recognize, and as a thanks to **_Sai-ryo Aura Feana_**, this obsessive little dream sequence is dedicated to you. To all my Riku people, enjoy! (Gah! The straitjackets are coming! -**_Runs_**-)**

* * *

****Destiny's Fading Hope**

I don't dream…at least not to enough of an extent to say I do. I only ever have the same dream…over and over…

My eyes always start out closed, the ever-surrounding darkness refusing to release possession of my vision. But it isn't long before I hear the soft swish of water against the, what feels like, sandy shore that I stand upon. The air smells salty, and if my lips separate, I can taste the air upon my tongue. It tastes the same as the light smell it owns, so I suppose it must be an ocean of sorts.

The rumour that eyes have holes in their lids isn't true, but light can be seen about their rims. The luminescence upon mine is intense, but still my eyes remain shut. The atmosphere about me is really warm, my skin breathing in that heat like a desire fulfilled. It embraces me tightly…

Slowly, my legs move me forward, blindly easing me into the lapping water. The liquid is cool, but I suppose is kept warm by this atmosphere, too; my body doesn't flinch as it gently walks in. I shiver when it brushes against my exposed stomach, cursing my want to wear a short shirt. But then, I stop and wait…

It comes every time… Soft baritones brushing against my ears as they call my name… My eyes finally open…

Sparkling silver hair blowing within the small breeze…solemn expression upon his lips…two light-streaked pools of aquamarine gazing uncertainly at my entity. Time slows…as his hand smoothly lifts to chest level…out-stretched…I suppose wishing for me to accept…

Only a few feet away…and yet…a violent eternity… I can never reach that hope-filled palm, barely grazing his gloved fingers only once…

This dream…my saviour from the darkness…I pray I reach his offer one day…


	6. Destiny's Light

I'm going to be honest...this was the hardest one so far. But not because I'm shaky with Sora and Kairi stuff, btut because of the word count restriction. I was afraid of over-shooting it in the original draft, so things seemed kinda choppy and difficult for me to accept. But I was actually under count and added stuff to the draft... And guess what...

It's now 2000 words exactly! Mwahahahaha! -**_Cough_**- Blast it! Can't I laugh manically just once without choking?

I'm such a loser perfectionist. "Eleven words left..." -**_Types in new sentence whilst counting words_**- "There...2000 exactly" -**_Sigh_**-

**Dedications:** Obviously, they go to the lovely and talented _**xAkix**_ who issued me this testing, though very beneficial challenge of a S/K thingie. Riku was sulking at me alot... He's so possessive... Oh... and I have an idea for a Cloud dealie too. And it's all because of you -**_Thump_**- Ow! Riku's throwing hard pillows at me now... Hope you enjoy your challenge while I torture a certain slivered haired freak...

**

* * *

**

**Destiny's Light**

You never think of the validity of old stories and legends once you step out of the aura of child naivety, do you? The story of darkness lived in me, but I didn't dwell on it that much. Even when I fell from the sky onto some forgotten Island in the depths of existence, I didn't concern myself with the words my Grandma spoke to me at age 5…

Have you ever felt like you're awake in a dream? Things are happening and you can feel the pain? They say it's not possible, but no psychologist can dictate what I felt. I know people feel like they're 'asleep' when they're conscious; going about the day's reality, except you're in such a freakish daze, you wonder if you were ever alive. I want to say I experienced one of these phenomena, but to be honest, I'd probably be lying. I wonder if I should just lie; even if I could find some adequate words to describe what I went through, I doubt anyone would believe me… Think I'm making up a legend of my own…

It started with that door… that bizarre door in our Secret Cave. On that night I lost everything for the second time in my 14 years of existence… That door…called to me. I was asleep; I'm positive I was. It whispered my name with a chilling intent…

I don't remember paddling over…I don't remember walking the beach or entering the Cave. My will…my thoughts…everything just ebbed from my entity like the moon drawn tide. I just recall _him_ calling my name soon afterwards… I reacted, but my voice sounded drugged. How my frail body actually managed to turn is beyond me, and my hand reaching out to him could be doubled with a puppet's. His title left my lips and I shot forward. I looked to him…his arms opened as though to catch me…

…_**And then…there was darkness…**_

It's what happened next that perplexes me. I think I finally found a term to accommodate my situation… "Living Ghost"…

Don't scoff… It's hard enough trying to convince myself what happened…Fine! You come up with a description for someone who literally watched her comatose shell get carted amongst a collaboration of ridiculous worlds!

…My eyes blank…head bowed…practically as pale as my corrupted silver paladin… couldn't move… Couldn't speak…caught in the depth of Oblivion…and I couldn't do a thing…no matter how I willed that dead weight to move…

…I only succeeded once… Trapped in some stupid ship cabin with some other girl. She matters not, but I envied her anyways… She could talk, move…live…as opposed to that worthless body of mine… I knew _he_ was on the boat…a previous encounter on the deck detailing it… His sapphires eyes… They...were so happy to gaze at me again…even in a comatose state… It felt strange…nice…

But soon, he found me again…called my name… I cursed and swore at that shell to move…soon begged and pleaded… How I managed to call tears to my formless cheeks is beyond me, but I broke down and cried at myself to move…

My heartless fingers grazed the grate…and he…smiled…

But…I soon lost him… At that point, I considered it to be eternal… After that, I stopped fighting those icy tendrils; let them possess my vision. I guess I just stopped caring…though I suppose that's because fighting to find the light in a hateful pit of darkness is so damn tiring, you constantly question why you bother…

My energy spent…I gave up and accepted the offer of falling through the endless night…

I've always felt this heart-flickering connection with Sora; from the very first day I met him…I guess. I can't say why… Maybe it's his innocent charm…or his amusing hunger for adventure…or his cute imagination…Hmmmmm…

Don't get me wrong; I love Riku too, but he's like a protective brother to me. Sora… I…I don't know…

…For a while…I wondered why my body never became one of those creatures of hell. I mean, that's what happens, right? Heart is devoured; Heartless is born… But that didn't happen…

Icy Oblivion wasn't as numbing as I thought it would be… I could still hear all that was spoken about that pathetic shell of mine. The falling of my Silver Angel… **_That_** Keyblade's creation… Hearing that I was a "princess of pure heart" brushed off like an unconvincing sale…the title meaning spit to my limbo-strung self. But then…_he_ came again… He…he found me…again…

I felt a pulse when those white gloves gripped me. It tore through my formless body and shot away the black mist… And then…

"…Kairi's heart rests within **_you_**!"

I couldn't think it possible… Sora…holds my…heart? I know he meant literally, but…couldn't there be a deeper reason than that? Who honestly "inherits" a stolen heart?

…_Sora…_

It wasn't enough that he protected my heart from the darkness while he searched for me across the cosmos…but then…he…**_that_**…Keyblade… No…

It's like we were on some twisted scale of fate. My useless 120 lbs finally got to its feet and he…started to fall… Light began to encompass his foolish features, but not the chest-warming light people desire… No… The fading light of his existence… His treasured name weakly left my lips as I pathetically stumbled to him…

…My hands didn't even graze his skin before he disappeared into tiny flickers of sacrificed light… They rose sadly before dying out like the final embers of a cherished flame…

…I've lost him again… No…not again… I didn't leave him the first time… We were still together…but now… The…the stupid fool…

…_Sora…_

_**-x-**_

"Kairi! Come on, the Heartless are coming!" The abrasive sound of that duck's voice, Donald's, snaps my pointless focus and pulls my liquid-filled vision to Sora's two companions who stop at the ramp bottom of the Bastion's Lobby. They're waiting for me… No… I can't…

"No! I won't leave them behind… Sora's heart… I can't…" I hate being a female sometimes…these stupid emotions… They hurt so much…

"You can't help Sora if your heart is devoured by the Heartless!"

"You don't want to waste his sacrifice, do you?" Both voices are different…but I can't discern either… Stupid Sora… Always have to be the hero… You've left me… It hurts so much…

…His **_sacrifice_**… He died to… No… not died… Something much worse… Embraced by darkness without hope for salvation and happiness… Oh Sora…

"N-No…but…"

"We'll come back for them…but we have to get out now! There's a Heartless after us!" My body betrays me and propels me forward, down that ramp and to those strange friends of _his_. Those damned tears wisp into the air as I move, but rather than offer relief from the harsh burning, that release filters failure into my heart… As I abandon the one true light my pathetic existence pertained…

…_I…can't…save…him… I've lost…Sora…_

…_**K…Kai…Kairi…**_

I stop again… Did I just…? N-No…it couldn't have been…

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?" I shake off those irrational assumptions at the sound of Donald's wand clunking a seemingly perplexed Shadow on the head. The Shadow… a creature thought to have no form of emotion and often claimed to have little intelligence… it almost seems to defy both counts without the slightest hesitation. It…it blatantly ignores those cracks to the skull and looks…directly at me…

The soulless aureate eyes of the Shadows scare me…so empty and uncaring…they imprint themselves upon your heart before the owner's of said orbs tear the object from your chest…without faltering. But these tarnished ellipses…they…they're different…

…They capture my heart into a stilled state…but…I'm not scared…

The atmosphere around us seems to fade away…it's only that creature and me… There's nothing in those metallic spheres…nothing but lifeless gold…but…

I feel like time pauses about us…slows into a singular frame upon a fate-binding screen…

It seems impossible…almost a fabrication of my pounding and desperate heart… But I swear…

…A flash of light-streaked cerulean passes over my vision…from…the Shadow's eyes themselves…

"…S-Sora… Is that you?"

A savage crash shatters the fervent aura between us as dozens more of these ruinous creatures break through the Hallway door and filter into the vast Lobby. Beneath scattered crimson strands, my eyes widen at their numbers, fear not wishing to make itself scarce any longer. Numerous antennae wave hungrily before they leap down in a wave of obsidian mist. I swear my mind loses control of my body to my heart as it collapses to the ground and becomes a shield to protect that one Shadow…

"Sora!"

I don't know why I did… These Heartless aren't after this random, though familiar, Shadow. They're after Donald, Goofy and me… And of all things…why did I call it…_him_…?

I can feel the tendriled claws slash viciously at my back, my shoulder blades beginning to feel chillingly warm. Sora's allies shout my name, but all I can really hear is the sound of the shifting darkness striking around me. Emotion falls passionately from my shut eyes as I pull that Heartless closer to me…my heart… _His_ name escapes my lips once more, my breath savouring every note. I know he wanted me to live, but…I had to do this… My heart told me to…

…_Sora…_

-An image is called to my heart almost instantly when my tears escape, as though they displayed the memory themselves. I was crying…scared…upset…alone… Riku…my "appointed big brother" wasn't there… It wasn't his fault, but I was so scared… I ran for so long, unsure where I was going or anything else, but it didn't matter… I was alone…

Somehow, I ran into _him_…Sora… By chance or fate, it didn't matter. He was always like a kid…personal charm…but I didn't think he could help…

"I…..I….wish Riku were here…. I'm so scared…. Sora…"

I was wrong…

"Well… I ain't Riku…but…it doesn't mean I can't defend you from your nightmares… Trust me…"

"What if that thing that sent me here returns…? And I'm taken again… I don't wanna leave… I love this Island…and you and Riku are my only real friends…I don't want to lose everything again… I don't want to forget… I don't--"

His arms surrounded me and held me against his chest until I felt better. All I can recall afterwards were his concerned, but warm sapphire eyes and a soft, though kinda goofy grin as he promised he'd "_protect me from whatever concoction…erm…Riku word…life created…_" He never lied…-

…_Sora…_

The sensation of his arms possessively guarding my shaking entity suddenly becomes all too real as that strange warmth filters into my chest… My head feels like…no…it can't be…

"I've got you, Kairi…":

My eyes force themselves open… It is… I am…

-_His heart pulses so strongly against my cheek…­­_-

"Thank you…"

I pull away at his words and look up tearfully, those stupid emotions blurring the most cherished image of my life… Sparkling sapphire embraces my fuzzy vision and that smile… pulls at his blurred lips. The radiant light emanates around him so beautifully…it's almost painful to bear witness to. His hand lightly brushes at my cheeks, freeing them of my previous fright and sorrowed emotions. I tried to save him and he protected me again… Crazy idiot…

"S…Sora…" He nods and his smile widens; my vision finally clears and his gloves don't hesitate to absorb those stupid drops either. I was almost afraid to blink…Afraid he will just dissipate into the uncaring atmosphere once again. But softly, his palm cups my emotion-splashed cheek, his thumb gently stroking the damp flesh. He moves slightly closer, his entrancing breath draping over my lips and neck. It tastes so sweet, like his heart, but also scared…like his thoughts mirror my own.

"I've finally found you, Kairi… I won't lose you again…I promise…" His azure vision embraces my own before his hand reluctantly drops from my cheek to grip my wrist. As we're driven from the Bastion, a solitary thought and comfort weaves its warm entity into my heart…

…I…I…didn't lose him… No…I never lost him… Sora… My… My…

_Light…_


	7. Miasmic Destiny Fading Light

Hey! I'm still alive! Despite the endless week of sulking, rejection and savage glares that I have received from my selfish, possessive and **INDIGNANT** muse -_Glares backwards_- I have completed a challenge that was requested of me a while back.

Obviously dedications go to the challenger: the shockingly talented _**xAkix**_. Unlike her last challenge, this one had no specific guidelines. I created the guidelines myself when challenging another talented individual. He accepted, but gave up. So, I decided to give it a try. Details are on the first 'chapter/Intro' thingie. I've never done anything with Cloud before, so **_please be honest_** about how you feel I've done with his character.

I'm going to be honest: The fic is over 1000 words. I couldn't stop writing once I started, and it would be wrecked if I tried to take out any details. So, I apologize to my readers on that notion. However, this was a challenge to someone who was still practising and I thought 1000 words was plenty for him. Unfortunately for me, it was a little too short for what I wanted to do.

I kinda created the dialogue for the dream sequence on a separate document, so if you want it, say so in your review or e-mail me.

Lastly, though I mentioned this out front, I want to make sure everyone knows. I have been blessed in finding someone whose talents and generous heart have been greatly underestimated. **_Zanisha_** has actually created a banner type 'sig' for this collaboration of stories for me. I think it's absolutely stunning and I would suggest for everyone to check it out and endulge in her skills.

Go to: **http (colon)/(slash) www (dot) freewebs (dot) com/rhianlafaye/sigs2 (dot) htm** and scroll down to find the Riku one with his hand extended. Please respect her site like you would my stuff and check any rules required with use of the picture. 

Thank you and enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**Miasmic Destiny…Fading Light…**

**

* * *

**

_**Maybe I'm making a mistake…**_

My arms almost feel unattached from my body as the immense weapon within my unfamiliar, white knuckled grip. I guess it must be my persistent mind doing everything in its power to question me over all that I've done…

I've swung this weapon for years, a treasured blade that's always been at my side…

_**…The only thing to stay by my side…**_

_Stop it… Don't start with that again… I don't have the time or effort to waste what's left of my sanity sifting through that miasma again…_

My sword seems to give up on me and bites angrily into the numb, stone ground. It blasts away the lingering enemies in an exasperated huff as it nestles harshly between the obsidian splashed rocks.

…_I guess training is on hold? Is that the hint?_

I tug at the hilt of my blade in a half-assed attempt to lift the hefty thing, but I think the point is quite clear.

…_I don't blame you… I've had enough of me, too…_

As my fingers gently pry themselves from my perturbed sword, I'm hit with a realization that calls up a questionable reaction within my faltering heart. My hands; both gloved cut-off style of darkened wood, but one with fingers, the other with a set of intimidating aureate claws… both shaking…shivering…

…_But from what, I wonder…?_

_**Anticipation? Fear?  
**__**On edge? Eagerness?  
**__**Restless? Impatient?  
**_**_Uncertainty? Foreboding?  
__All or none of the above?_**

…_I'm so confused…_

I can feel my lip detach from each other, spread into an unnerving smile that calls up a personalized laugh to accompany it. I can't tell if this reaction is a good sign or not… Have I finally leapt into that eternal chasm of the unhinged? Or is it normal for someone to doubt themselves over and over again?

**…_Maybe I'm making a mistake…_**

My body seems to collapse on the many rocks, coincidentally landing on what felt like a comfortable place of reflection. The cruel stench of spilt 'life' consumes my numbing entity once more before casually evaporating into the death-soaked atmosphere. My hand lolls vacuously to the side to watch thousands of obsidian droplets tauntingly rise up to lose themselves in the like-minded milieu.

…_You know… For ink-clouded spheres, they're disturbingly clear… Reflective… How is that possible?_

_**Does it mean something? Or absolutely nothing?**_

One after the other, they rise and all I seem able to do is conversely stare back at myself. A solitary drop at a time…almost painstakingly slow…

…_An expressionless face set completely by two orbs the colour, sheen and embodiment of ice…_

**…_Is that all I am now? Is that what I'm fated as…? Maybe I'm making a mistake…_**

…_I wish **she** were here…_

**-**

I can no longer tell if my eyes are really open or not; Hell, I don't even know where I am anymore. The surroundings are all so familiar…and yet, I cannot describe all I see. My senses all seem dead; completely deaf, my lips and vocal chords absolutely still. I can't remember if saliva has a taste, but if it does, I couldn't determine now. I can't smell the fact that the air is odourless. My one knee is up, my same arm upon it whilst the other is stretched over the ground, and yet, I can't feel any of them. Hell, I can't even feel my own tongue!

All I've got is my eyes, but they can't discern words in order to describe the surroundings… Not that anyone could hear me anyways…

_What the hell? Where am I? It feels…so…so familiar…but when was I here? It couldn't have been a past dream, but I…I don't remember… Nothing… I can't remember!_

I try to curse, but with uncooperative lips, it makes it rather difficult. Great…I can't move anything… What is—Huh?

As though it were mocking me, my dead weight entity delicately turns as though it had heard a voice. Not that I really distinguished anything from this deadly silence, but my body seems to think otherwise and turns anyway.

To 'me', my heart should have stopped…but then, I don't think my body really cares and instead, deepens its pulse. Huh? I can feel my…heart…? What is this?

But those thoughts are easily silenced as the only thing that seems to keep me going walks up and softly sits beside me.

Sienna strands flutter amiably beside her cheeks as she comes down to my level. Most is tied back in a braid, but these ones frame her breathtaking visage in a way unknown to words. Light catches her creamy skin beautifully and makes her captivation emerald eyes sparkle. The longing sight of her almost pushes the fact that her lush lips are actually moving from my mind.

…_Un…no! She's talking to me…b-but I—I can't hear her…_

But my body again acts as though it can; watching her, taking in every word. My lips finally move themselves issuing her some kind of response, not that I know the words… And…she…she laughs… I can't hear it, but the way her eyes shut and her face lights up is enough to pull a smirk of unknown emotion over my otherwise unresponsive lips.

Her slender fingers hardly hesitate as they gravitate towards my cheek. I can't feel their affectionate touch, but apparently my entity can…my heart seeming to pound harder.

It's just a thought, but she was probably brushing my tattered cape away from my mouth. I don't know why I assume that one; an unknown sense of familiarity combined with my known habit for hiding half of my face with the cloth.

Our conversation continues…as my questions pile up, filling spaces within me that I didn't even know I had. But…I can't tear my focus from _**her**_… Not that I want to, but the lack of answers and overflowing uncertainties are tugging at my shirt like some persistent child.

Soon though, all I can "hear" and see is _**her**_. This scene…it feels so…so familiar… The faint reminder that it's a memory… One of the only ones I have left…

_B…But… I can only **see** her…_

I can't recall the entrancing sound of her voice…or laugh… Can't distinguish the silky touch of her healing fingers… Can't welcome the faint scent that emanated from her warm heart… And can't…savour the lingering taste of her breath as it brushes over my lips and cheeks…

…_Have I lost that much?_

…_I…I can't…even remember…_

**…_Her name…_**

…_No…_

-

"Hey hey hey, kid. Don't tell me you're finished already, because Hercules will pulverize you if you can't deal with some puny little Heartless, you know what I mean?" The marathon-running voice of my 'employer' enters my head like a sonic boom, startling my little bubble of silence. I'm amazed the guy doesn't knot his chaos-wreaking tongue he talks so fast. Hell, I'm even more impressed that I can actually comprehend his statements to begin with.

Against my better judgment, I force my blank orbs to open and regretfully take in my embittering training ground again. The blue-skinned, flamed cranium Lord of the Underworld loomed over like a cast of storm clouds, his razorblade teeth bared in a grimace of indignance. I have to fight the urge to smirk; he almost looks worried.

"Nah… Just mullin' over some things…"

"Mullin'? _Just mullin' over some_—Like what? What could you possibly have to mull over? Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not thinking of backing out of our agreed decision, are you, because that's not something you can just leave suddenly! Five months planning all shot!"

I can't explain how amusing it is to see the Lord of the Dead sweating bullets over such a simple statement. It almost frees my mind of the other heavy thought pressed against my heart.

Mistake or not, I have to do this… I've lost everything… Forgotten all but one important thing in my otherwise darkened life. It just keeps fading…fading into darkness… And even though I hate admitting it…

**…_Maybe the only way to beat it is to use it…_**

…_I can't bear to lose that smile…_

"No… Just deciding battle strategies… Relax…"


	8. Broken Destiny

Ah yes... I've pulled myself out of that stifling abyss called Procrastination. _:Gasp:_ Seriously, I wrote this last year amongst August and September...and I'm posting it now? Cripes, I finished typing it up yesterday...

Thank God I didn't have a word count restriction. I might have broken down and cried if I looked back and found out I did. I'm very happen with this one.

Okay. I really suck with names. I can't create them to save my life, so please take pity on me. Here's a run-down for simplicity sake:

Manami Yamino - Riku's Mom  
Tatsuki Shimura - Sora's Mom  
Yamoto Shimura - Sora's Dad  
Kaoru Memoria - Kairi's Adoptive Mom  
Reiji Memoria - Kairi's Adoptive Dad

Geez, I don't even recall if Kairi's Dad says anything in this yarn of weirdness. If he does, I don't make it known that it's him... I so suck.

I should also mention that I kinda made this story more centered on Riku's Mom than anything else. It's a selfish act, I know, but I figured she would probably be most affected of all. I mean really, her son WAS the one who destroyed Dentiny Island...

Also, I'm still sticking to my fiction of Riku wanting to leave the island to find someone that he lost to the darkness a year before KH begins. Self-promotion at its finest. It's not a crucial detail in this one, but I reference it at least once.

**Dedication:** Why to none other than **_RedCrow1120_**! After all, it was her challenge and her own story (**_Somewhere Out There_**) that inspired this story. Please go read her story. Oh... I think I kinda rebounded some of your images in here... Please forgive me if I did and to all reviewers, if you see similarities in the stories, credit all to her!

**_-_**

_I watched you become the man you are today. Your eyes so determined, your face set in its ways. It hurts to realize that...even though you're all grown up and fighting your own battles...I know it's all my fault you have to face those strifes alone... I failed you and "I'm sorry" just can't fix things this time..._

* * *

_**Broken Destiny**_

* * *

_**-I'm not scared, Mommy. I can see everything in the dark…-**_

_Gone…gone…_

_**-Why do the shadows look alive? Mommy? Are they real?-**_

_Taken…Corrupted…_

_**-They're angry… The Shadows… They're so angry…-**_

_Lost… Trapped…_

_**-I'm…I'm…n-not…afraid… I'm not…-**_

_All for naught… He's gone…_

_**-Don't cry, Mommy. I'll be strong and make everything better…-**_

_Locked in hell… Eternal Darkness… What did he do to deserve this?_

_**-I'll be fine, Mother… Sora, Kairi and I… We'll make everything right again…-**_

…_It's all my fault…_

_**-**_

The faint sound of rhythmic ticking eased itself from the silent woman's heart as she stared emptily at the night-enshrouded window. The deep indigo of the Island's vast horizon contrasted the intense light that illuminated the vacant living room of the Memoria residence. Her reflection was piercingly clear as the uncaring glass shone back the—her image of a failure—a pathetic mother who had failed to protect the only thing that was important in her otherwise pointless existence. The fingers of her right hand lay wrapped around a half-drained refill of some foul-tasting alcohol that she had quickly developed a habituated-plastic taste for. She sat rigidly straight, despite the soft comfort of the couch, her body in a numbing state of shock and loathing.

Her ecru-toned cheeks had become pained and struggling by nature, but the raw realizations that her heart had been subjected to not an hour prior tore at them greatly; as though the skeletal hand of death had scraped its ivory appendage over the anguished flesh. Her once beautiful lips were now bitten and cracked, set harshly in a hard line of self-hatred. Audible words had ceased from her earlier, leaving the reflections to attack her from within. Her pale blond hair hung limply, as though she had been walking in the rain; sad, angered, but mostly, empty.

The bitter and cold colour of her abnormally dark aqua eyes bit into her heart the harshest. It was the only thing he had of hers in physical appearance, and for so long, it was a great treasure that they both loved. But now, the empty and pained ocean tone slashed at her heart mockingly, tormenting her with the realizations that she failed the one person who relied on her to watch over him. Too many tears stained that sea tone over the past years and they left her eyes so cold…so hurt. Her fingers unconsciously tightened about her unaffected glass as his name slipped shakily from her lips.

_**-**_

"How is she doing?"

"Sleeping… Just exhausted. The poor child…"

"Losing her closest friends… God, I'm so glad one of them made it… I just--"

"Oh…S-Sora…"

"Oh Tatsuki… Don't worry, Sora's a tough kid and he has friends with him… He'll be okay."

"I know… I know… But—But…what…about—about--"

Despite their hushed voices, she heard them with slashing clarity, each note sharper than the last…she wished so deeply to be happy for the Memoria's; Kairi was safe. She longed to feel relief that Sora was surrounded by new friends and fighting to save the worlds…but the dark tendrils closed hatefully around her heart and further filled her with resentment. But it was still hate for herself…nothing else… Broken aqua—so bitter and cold…

"Manami…?" No reaction. Soft footsteps padded towards the frozen woman, regret and anguish staining her pale marine eyes—the eyes of the protected one—the light one. She felt so jealous of those eyes now…eyes that were endowed with hope.

"Manami…" Still nothing, even when the younger woman's shaking fingers touched her wrist gently. The woman's sadness was almost irritating to the faltering one, but that frustration eased itself into a greater pain as the "truth" finally began to take its toll on her heart.

"Manami. Please--"

"It's my fault…"

"No! Don't say--"

"It's my fault!"

"No, Manami--" Another voice this time…she couldn't tell which…

"I'm his _mother_… It was **_my job_** to care for him… I failed."

"None of us could have--"

I failed him. All I had was him and my life was only kept to keep him safe. I was **_supposed _**to be his **_guardian_**!" Her fingers tightened harder about her now trembling glass as her words grew harsher and her eyes hardened more so. The other moms were already crying; she could feel their **_warm_** tears as the crystal drops stained their cheeks. But they couldn't understand…_ever…_

…_Still warm…_

"Manami…please! Stop!"

"I let him down! I promised to protect him and I couldn't do it! Not once! Because of me, my only son is lost in a bitter and hateful hell!" The brutal sound of the hard glass shattering against the pale-coloured wall sent shocks ripping through the others as broken horror burned within them. What could they possibly say? Sora and Kairi were always protected…the light was their guardian, let alone their parents. What could they say to the anguished mother who only knew darkness and unconditionally gave it to her son…the only light _she_ had left…

"Oh Manami…"

"I don't deserve this life if I can't protect his!" Her fractured gaze fell to the gleaming shards upon the alcohol-soaked wood; so smooth but so dangerously sharp…the broken remnants of her soul. She could feel the tears now building once more beneath her pained cheeks…icy as the consuming darkness. Straight, slick…_deadly_…

…_**Inviting…**_

"Don't say that!"

"I don't deserve to exist in the light when Riku is trapped in the **_cruel_** darkness!"

"M-Manami--"

"I don't ever deserve death…" She dove for that piece, her gaze never once leaving that beckoning shard.

"Oh God, Manami! Stop!" Tatsuki went after her broken friend, fear gripping her heart. A chorus of gasps and shocked protests reverberated amongst the others, but none of them could help without creating a pileup--though they were on the brink of accepting mass hysteria when Manami threw Tatsuki away and grasped the shard desperately. Crimson droplets speckled the air as the edges bit into her shaking fingers. She didn't hesitate; the 'dagger' leapt for her wrist like a ravenous dog eagerly intent on savouring the sweet taste of raw meat.

Entering a state of splintered sanity herself, Tatsuki dug her small fingers into Manami's wrists before the glass could do the same and flung her arms apart.

"God damn it Manami! Get a hold of yourself!" The shattered mother could feel the utter fear from Tatsuki's eyes, the ice-tone glistening sharply with tears. Their glares clashed angrily as tempers flared and sanity faltered into awry; an image once portrayed by their offspring… The irony was sickening…

"How dare you! You can't possibly understand!"

"Yeah, that's right! I can't! I'm sitting here with my son home safe with a big smile of relief!"

"So why are you so happy inside, huh? It must feel nice knowing your son is protected and surrounded by friends!" Tatsuki flinched harshly at her friend's raw anger and bitter tears. Her body was shaking malevolently at the faltering struggle between them. She knew Manami was stronger and easily more destroyed mentally. But she was hesitant to request for help. Whether it would cause greater issues or seem wrong, she wasn't sure…and that scared her even more.

"Manami, please!" This isn't the answer!"

"What the hell do you know? You've never failed anyone in your life!"

"That's a lie! Sora--"

"What about him? The warrior of Light—the Keyblader! _Right_! You did him **_no_** wrong!"

"You didn't fail Riku!"

"The hell I didn't!"

"You did the best you could…the best any mother could! Riku knows that!" Shattered aqua burned masochistically at the utterance of her son's name. Fury pooling within her depths, Manami released a strangled sob and tore away from Tatsuki's grasp.

"Then why did my best land my child in the hellish depths of oblivion!"

"Manami, stop!" Crimson tears fell sorrowfully as a clean gash brought vicious colour to the woman's faded flesh. She heard Kaoru suppress a scream and bury herself in her husband's chest while Tatsuki cursed tearfully. The glistening red hue reflected harshly within her tear-stained ocean eyes, the severe darkness in the tone burning the ugly tint into her soul. Spread right across her limb, a very steep angle from beneath her palm to two and a half inches down her forearm on the opposite side. The cut released small rivers of scarlet to race each other before convergence upon the floor. It wasn't deep enough to be fatal; her clouded eyes burned at the realization.

"There were so many signs… I knew for so long…an yet…I could do nothing about it…" Her head leaned forward, resting upon her wrist just above the cut's start. Her tears fell straight from her eyes now, plummeting through the thick fog of her self-hatred.

"Manami… We've always known that the darkness exists within us…"

"No! I mean that… R-Riku always had an affinity for it. A-And I knew it… I just hoped it would fade…"

"That's all you could--"

"But it's like…the harder I tried to avoid it—the stronger their connection became…"

**-x-**

_He was never afraid of the shadows…_of the dark…_ Every child I knew feared the night, but never once did he. Heh…I was so pitiful. I used to work myself up, waiting for him to cry out in the night about the stray tree branch looming in the moonlight, the spooky wind, the "bump" in the night… But he never did. He was never afraid…_

_I was never with him enough…working that stupid job to keep us together. I know my parents loved him, but he couldn't be with them all the time. Damn it…even when he was young, he wanted to make me happy. He wouldn't cry, wouldn't complain about being alone. Constantly acting brave and _creating_ his friends…_

_He talked about them all the time, his beautiful shining eyes alight with happiness… I'm so naïve, I couldn't distinguish if he was just humouring me or not. They were best friends—He never felt alone… _I'm so stupid…

**-x-**

"Manami, none of us are perfect. It made you feel good to see him smile. He used to talk to Sora about them all the time. I didn't even think anything of it…"

"Neither of us did…" Tatsuki looked to her husband with hurt tears in her eyes, glad for his support, his presence there for her. But it still made Tatsuki feel worse at the same time. Manami didn't have someone here with her anymore. Husband or no, she always had Riku, her one light. To have such a light extinguished so fluently and carelessly...Tatsuki couldn't begin to understand that loneliness. This fact made her hurt more than anything else.

"It wasn't your job to know..." The shattered woman didn't move, her body set as though she were stone. A small, tight laugh soon rose from her depths, but it only caused more tears to fall.

"But Manami--"

"I wanted to tell him that the shadows were bad, that I didn't want him to get involved...but how do you tell your child that his only "friends" are evil and corrupt? E-Especially when they were created to keep him happy...so that I would be happy..." Tatsuki's arms slowly hugged Manami's collarbone, hands gripping her opposite shoulders. Resting her cheek upon Manami's head, she lay against her friend's back and struggled to comfort her, tried to keep her hope alive. Manami could feel Tatsuki's tears within her hair, crystal drops that pained for her.

"Tatsuki, Yamato-kun... You'll never know how relieved and happy I was when Riku met Sora... It gave me so much hope. Riku could finally receive real attention and happiness... But...he sc-scared me too." The others sat gently around her, intense worry and concern etched into their eyes and expressions. Bitter anguish built within them; despite what happened to their families, none of them could fully acquiesce the emotions in Manami's heart--it made them feel unconditionally guilty.

**-x-**

'_Sora's mother called earlier to confirm the plans. He'll meet you at the docks in an hour. She told me Sora is totally ecstatic about touring Destiny Island with you. I could almost hear him more than her. You must be excited, too._'

'_...Mmhmm..._'

'_Well... That's not exactly the reaction I was expecting. Is something wrong, honey?_'

'_Mom? Is being friends with Sora a bad thing?_'

'_What? I thought you and Sora got along so well... What would make you believe something like that?_'

'_No, we do. It's just that...well, the shadows don't seem to like him._'

'_Wh-What do you mean?_'

'_Ever since I started hanging around with Sora, they avoid me a lot and I always get kinda cold when I talk about him to them. I thought maybe if being with Sora was bad, then I could understand why they don't like him..._'

'_...Uh...uh...Riku..._'

'_...hhhh... But it doesn't work... Sora's not mean or selfish or--he's so kind. Heh--But that could be because he's a bit--okay, really "d'uh". Heh heh heh...but he's so funny; it's so much fun being around him. And..._'

'_A-And what, honey?_'

'_And he doesn't care about me being friends with the shadows. He says I'm just weird and laughs at me...but he never makes me feel guilty about associating with them._'

'_...Riku..._'

'_Thanks Mom._'

'_Hn? For what, Riku?_'

'_For helping me deduce my problem without making me choose. I know what to do now._'

'_O-Oh--really?_'

'_Yup... If the shadows won't accept me being friends with Sora, that's too bad for them. They can't be good friends if they're going to make me do what they want. Sora's a great friend and doesn't mind them, but they don't want to do the same--so that's their problem. Heh, okay. I'll be home whenever Sora collapses from exhaustion and I have to drag his sorry butt to the canoes. Bye!_'

**-x-**

A sharp pain stabbed through Manami's chest as she tried desperately to stifle the violent sobs that arose from that memory. His innocent smile and excitement brought such an anguished shine to her heart's emotion.

"He had no idea... I mean, how could he? He was only five. His eyes were shining so brightly and he was so happy... Damn it! Damn it!"

"What could you have done, Manami? How could you possibly have known it would come to that?" She didn't answer for several seconds, the anguish of the response steadily possessing her shaking entity.

"I lied when I said he was never _afraid_." Manami paused, struggling desperately to keep control. Tatsuki's embrace tightened and Kaoru gripped her free hand for comfort. Manami opened her stinging eyes to stare blurrily at her stained red arm, her palm still against her forehead. The image glared angrily within that blood hue; the crimson spotlight of hell's performance.

"It was 10 years ago...on the night of the meteor shower?"

"The one that brought Kairi?"

"Yes. I had this uncomfortable feeling after putting him to bed and that storm began to pick up. I couldn't explain it; this chill that made my body feel like ice. I just had to check up on him. I could hear him shuddering even before I opened the door--Huddled against his backboard, tightly gripping the stuffed creature that Sora gave him, Riku was shaking and almost in tears. His usually bright eyes were so wide and alit with such fear.

"I rushed to him and asked what was the matter. He wouldn't look at me...not when I touched his arm or hugged him or anything! He just...He just--"

"Just what, Manami?"

"--He just kept repeating that 'they' were angry--"

"They?"

"'The Shadows'. 'The Shadows are angry. They're angry...' I couldn't understand what he meant or why. I can't remember if he slept at all... The one time my son needed comfort and I couldn't give it to him!"

"You did what any mother could, Manami! You did more than any of us could have for their child!"

"It's true, Manami."

"...I've lied to him so many times... About where Kairi came from--"

"We all did."

"About his father--"

"A-And about--"

"Yamino-san, nothing you did caused this. Riku's fate was intertwined with the darkness long before he was born." All attention snapped backwards as the saddened ultramarine hues of the anguished pure-heart princess glistened with empathy from the stairway.

"Kairi! You should be resting!" Her adoptive parents were almost immediately at her side, but she brushed past their concern and worry. Her sad, tired gaze met Manami's eyes with a fresh shine of tears and the broken mother felt a harsher burning flare up within her. The image was heartbreaking; only 14 years of age and this child looked as though she had lived through a millennia of hell. This girl knew more than any adult should and had watched her life be destroyed twice over, and instantly, Manami's emotions shattered. She couldn't cease them this time, the agony of this child's heart filling her with the tears she thought long gone.

"He's the warrior of darkness and his heart refused to let him forget about _her._ He wanted you to be happy, wanted life to be enjoyable...for everyone. I know it sounds impossible to believe he asked the darkness for a request like that...but that's his power. His strength. But just because the darkness empowers him, it has no effect on the purity and beauty of his heart." Kairi knelt down in front of Manami and pulled her injured hand and arm from her forehead. Pulling out a black and gold bandanna that Riku gave her years ago, Kairi gingerly bound the broken mother's wound without a break in movement. Tatsuki slowly let go of Manami and accepted her husband's arms to embrace her protectively.

"He always used to tell me how much he admired your strength, Yamino-san." The raw shock that enveloped Manami's eyes was achingly sharp, the prospect of Kairi's statement completely surreal to her tear-stained heart.

"I know you don't believe me, but try to see it from your son's eyes. Despite the adversity and darkness _you_ had to face, your heart guarded him without a whisper of hesitation or distraction. You showed him love and how to give it to others, never letting any situation turn his heart sad or bitter--There are many people who cannot say the same. He didn't fall to darkness; he embraced it with light in his heart. There's such a difference." Tiny shards of memory began to awaken within Manami as Kairi's words gingerly soothed away her sense of failure.

"He used to go on about your smile and how it always made him feel so warm and gave him 'the will to enjoy fate's chain...no matter how rusted'." Gently pulling the fabric taught, Kairi placed her hands on her lap and smiled. Shimmering tears shone at the corners of her eyes as she closed them and let her lips spread happily.

"Then, of course, he'd get all embarrassed and went silent for hours. But always referring to how red he went would be the favourite inside joke that he and I shared since he was always so mysterious and "cool"..." Her voice began to shake a little as emotion slipped down her cheeks.

"So please, Yamino-san: Smile and be happy for him He's not alone; the King of Disney Castle will stay by his side. He'll find _her_ and his heart will bring him home. He and Sora will make everything right in the worlds." Manami's heart stopped for a solitary second before she hugged the pure-hearted child.

_**--...I'll be fine, Mother. Sora, Kairi and I... We'll make everything right again...--**_

Kairi accepted the strength from Manami's embrace, finally allowing her heart to want comfort for all that had happened. Manami could feel Kairi's undying faith for her son and Sora, their success and their safe return.

"Thank you, Kairi. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I believe in them...in Riku. And I'll smile...for him...and for you."


End file.
